Somewhere
by Li'le Sonata
Summary: [ARRÊT DE LA FIC] Il devait mourir. Il le devait, oui. Slash SR/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Sonata

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Rating :** M. Ce ne sera pas tout rose et tout beau. M pour la violence de certains passages et pour relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**NDA :** Alors, avant de commencer le prologue, un petit blabla. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous prévenir, c'est ma première fanfiction SR/HP, je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent ou quoi, je veux que vous soyez honnête dans vos reviews. Ce seront vos critiques et vos conseils qui vont m'aider à avancer. Je ne demande pas un nombre de reviews défini, si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, je suis ouverte, sinon, je n'en ferai pas une maladie. L'idée de l'histoire m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 10 de Supernatural (mon Dieu, j'espère ne pas vous spoiler en disant cela). Le principe va rester le même que dans cet épisode, mais j'ai arrangé tout ceci à ma sauce. Dernier point et je vous laisse tranquille, la publication risque d'être irrégulière à cause de mes études et de mon inspiration qui a tendance à se faire la malle. Bonne lecture tout le monde :)

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere <strong>

**Prologue **

« Nagini, tue ! » murmura la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry vit le serpent s'enrouler autour de la jambe du professeur Rogue, il tenta de bouger pour lui venir en aide mais Ron tenait fermement son bras l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Si le Survivant se ruait hors de leur cachette, ils étaient perdus. Avec impuissance, le trio vit le directeur des Serpentards se faire mordre dans le cou à deux reprises. Le bruit était horrible et les gémissements de douleurs que poussait l'homme en noir crevèrent le cœur du petit brun. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Il en avait le pouvoir. Harry était persuadé qu'il était suffisamment fort pour contrer les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors c'était impossible qu'il se laisse tuer ainsi. Non sans un certain dégoût dans les yeux, il vit Nagini retourner vers son maître laissant Rogue tomber au sol, son corps se convulsant sous le poison qui envahissait peu à peu ses membres. En un plop, ils transplanèrent faisant tomber un silence mortel parfois coupé par la respiration sifflante du professeur de potions.

Le trio mit un certain temps avant de rejoindre leur professeur blessé. Harry fut le premier à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il plaqua deux doigts sur les trous pour arrêter l'hémorragie tout en soulevant délicatement la tête. Le sang coulait en abondance, tombant sur le plancher miteux de la cabane hurlante. Severus avait le regard vitreux et semblait s'étouffer. Il reconnut malgré tout les yeux du Survivant et son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Que faisait le morveux dans un endroit pareil ? Son incompréhension devait se lire dans ses prunelles, il fixait son élève. Ses lèvres plus précisément. Elles bougeaient, formaient des mots, mais il n'entendait rien, ni ne comprenait ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il vit un second visage se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il reconnut avec aisance la chevelure légèrement broussailleuse de Granger et bien vite, il sentit un liquide couler entre ses lèvres. C'était froid et il manqua de s'étouffer. Il sentit son corps réagir vivement à ce qu'elle venait de lui donner. Ses nerfs se contractèrent brusquement lui donnant la sensation de passer sous des milliers de Doloris. Il s'aperçut vaguement que les gamins avaient reculé puis un voile noir l'entoura et il sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Sonata

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Rating :** M. Ce ne sera pas tout rose et tout beau. M pour la violence de certains passages et pour relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**NDA :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et je suis plus que désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin. Je suis une auteure assez sadique par moment. Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui même, je préfère vous prévenir, vous allez apprendre des choses et ça va sûrement répondre à pas mal de questions : c'est fait exprès. Le chapitre 2 risque d'être rempli d'explications également ce qui fait, qu'il risque d'être long à lire et il n'y aura pas d'actions. Celles-ci arriveront à partir du chapitre 3. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, je corrigerai dès que j'ai un peu de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 le réveil<strong>

Il était mort. Mort, tué par le venin d'un serpent, quelle ironie ! Lui, le Maître des Potions, tué par un serpent. Merlin avait du bien rire quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors c'était ça la mort. Juste une impression de planer à des lieues de la terre, son corps reposant sur une surface molle et chaude, la tête légèrement cambrée en arrière et la sensation d'avoir un corps pesant un poids surréaliste. Severus tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose le dérangeait pourtant. Un bruit répétitif. Un tic-tac étouffé. Serait-ce le bruit d'une montre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une montre ferait dans le néant ? Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il referma immédiatement à cause de cette lumière éblouissante. Il poussa un grognement et un mal de tête lancinant l'envahit en prime. Il grimaça franchement. Où pouvait-il bien être pour avoir autant de lumière ? Le paradis existait alors ? Toujours allongé, il se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées et les questions se bousculaient par centaine dans son esprit confus. Il resta quelques secondes encore avant de prendre pleinement conscience de son corps. Il commença par bouger ses pieds, aucune douleur, c'était bon signe. Il poursuivit ses gestes en repliant ses jambes lentement, elles craquèrent légèrement. Par la suite, il bougea un à un ses doigts, puis ses mains, il fit quelques mouvements du poignet ainsi que des bras. Tout allait bien. Doucement, il se mit sur ses coudes et décida d'affronter pleinement cette lumière aveuglante. Trois. Deux. Un. Il ouvrit ses paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit entièrement blanc comme de nombreux sorciers avaient décrit l'au-delà, mais dans une chambre. Une chambre avec des murs tapissés d'un horrible papier peint beige avec des motifs à fleurs bleues. Tout semblait ancien, de la commode installée près de la porte au lit à baldaquin en bois noir dans lequel il se trouvait.

Lentement, Severus bascula sur le côté et posa ses pieds encore chaussés au sol. Ses chaussures firent du bruit sur le parquet clair. Il prit appui sur ses mains et se leva, chancelant légèrement. Il se rattrapa sur la table de nuit, peut-être un peu trop brusquement puisqu'il fit tomber un cadre de photo qui se brisa au sol. Curieux, il se pencha et ramassa l'objet. En le retournant, il tomba sur la photographie animée qu'elle contenait. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut la personne s'y trouvant. Paniqué, il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il vérifia une seconde fois, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. D'un geste tremblant, il écarta les morceaux de verre et extirpa la photographie. Une jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents, elle était mignonne avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Lily Evans souriait. Lily Evans avait onze ans et elle allait partir pour Poudlard d'ici peu. Severus se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette photo puisque c'était lui qui l'avait prise. Il caressa le visage souriant du bout des doigts sentant monter en lui cette nostalgie qui lui tenait compagnie depuis si longtemps. Il s'assit tout contre le lit et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait trente-sept ans et il avait l'impression d'en avoir dix en se trouvant dans la chambre de sa chère Lily.

Etait-ce sa pénitence pour l'avoir vendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Se retrouver pour l'éternité coincé dans la maison d'enfance de sa première véritable amie ? Brusquement, il redressa la tête. Il se devait de vérifier quelque chose. Prenant appui une seconde fois sur ses mains, il se redressa et abandonna la chambre pour la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Jusque-là, pas de doute, il était bel et bien dans la maison des Evans. Il poussa la porte en bois et se retrouva face à son reflet. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est l'apparition d'une large bande qui entourait son cou. Il se pencha en avant, approchant son visage du miroir et étira son cou sur la droite pour laisser voir deux tâches rouges. Du sang à l'endroit où Nagini l'avait mordu. Il fronça les sourcils et effleura sa blessure à travers la bande. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Absolument rien.

« Mais… » commença-t-il avant de tendre l'oreille. Le tic-tac qu'il avait entendu revenait, il était plus fort, plus proche. Il venait de la pièce d'à côté. Il en était certain. Précipitamment, il fit demi-tour et attrapa la poignée qui tourna d'elle-même. Severus resta dans l'encadrement et plissa les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir ce qui paraissait incompréhensible aux yeux du sorcier puisque le reste de la maison était ensoleillée. Machinalement, il chercha sa baguette magique et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui, un rire s'éleva. Il n'était pas seul.

« Oui, tu n'es pas seul, Severus. » le sorcier fit un pas en arrière.

Cette voix ! Il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol. Le son se rapprochait. Il fit un autre pas sur le côté cette fois pour laisser passer de la lumière et identifier la personne. Son cœur manqua un battement et il dut se rattraper au mur pour éviter de tomber. Face à lui se tenait Lily Evans Potter, habillée d'une robe blanche. Elle semblait rayonner. Instantanément, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Non, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je prends la forme des personnes qui sont chères aux humains qui sont dans le même stade que toi. » fit la jeune femme.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça les humains comme moi ? »

« Oh ? Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? » Elle pencha sa tête rousse sur le côté, libérant quelques boucles de cheveux sur son épaule blanche.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Apparemment, non. » elle claqua sa langue. « Installe-toi. » fit-elle en désignant un siège.

Surpris, Severus venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la maison des Evans. Ils étaient dans son salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur. La personne se faisant passer pour Lily l'invita à s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le canapé en face. Il s'exécuta, intrigué voire légèrement paniqué intérieurement.

« Bien. Je te dois quelques explications. Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas mort, tu es dans le coma, mais chez les sorciers, c'est un stade bien différent que chez – ce que vous appelez – les Moldus. Déjà, ne te fie pas aux apparences, je suis loin d'être de ton côté. Je sers mes propres intérêts, si je fauche une âme, c'est très bien pour moi, mais je suis aussi là pour te conseiller. Je sais, légèrement troublant, n'est-il pas ? » fit-elle en voyant le visage de Severus blanchir. « Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, je ne suis pas dans ton camp, mais je t'aide. Donc, lorsque les sorciers sont dans le coma, ils ont le choix entre continuer de vivre ou passer au stade suivant. Pour cela, ils doivent faire face à leur vie entière. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause dans l'espoir d'avoir une quelconque réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis. Elle scruta son visage, mais rien. Rien ne transparaissait. Elle fit la moue et pencha la tête en avant, ce client n'allait pas être facile.

« Toujours aucune réaction ? »

« J'attends que vous finissiez votre discours. » répondit-il froidement. « De plus, j'exigerai un peu de respect, on ne se connaît pas, vouvoyez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle tiqua. Oh non ! Loin d'être facile. L'exigence de l'homme manqua de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait des milliers d'années de plus que lui, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle le tutoie. Ce n'était qu'un petit jeune après tout. Elle fronça son nez et calma la vague de colère qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Ce n'était pas le premier à se montrer agaçant et loin d'être le dernier.

« Navrée. » fit-elle ironiquement. « Je suis une Faucheuse et je travaille pour le compte de la Mort. Le stade de ce qu'on peut appeler le Purgatoire a été instauré pour les sorciers alors que chez les Moldus c'est plus la force et l'envie des vivants pour la personne dans le coma qui permet de la sortir de cet état. Légèrement plus compliqué pour vous et pour une fois, la magie ne résout absolument rien. » termina-t-elle en un sourire carnassier.

Elle n'aimait pas les sorciers et leurs fâcheuses manies à s'en sortir en un tour de baguette magique. C'était frustrant. Un moment de flottement se fit sentir où ni lui, ni elle n'ouvrit la bouche. Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin. Au final, la voix froide et doucereuse de Severus s'éleva.

« Je veux être bien sûr d'avoir compris : je ne suis pas mort, je suis dans le coma et je dois faire face à ma vie pour – au final – prendre une décision ? J'ai le choix, c'est bien cela ? » la Faucheuse hocha la tête. « Et si je ne veux pas ? Si ma décision est prise depuis longtemps ? »

La faucheuse se pencha en avant en esquissant un sourire.

« Ne prenez pas cet air de provocation avec moi, monsieur Rogue. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas mourir. »

_À suivre..._


End file.
